Something New
by shadowkat014
Summary: What if your past came back to haut you and put your love ones in danger? Think thats bad, your old enemy is trying to tell everyone and ruin you while your trying to put it all behind you? Well Shadow is the unlucky one, hope he turns out okay. ;) Okay not a good summary, but please read, the storys better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh,**_** I am so happy, this is my first story i'm posting, I'm new at this so please, show mercy. Hopefully I'll try to post a chapter every week. Hope you enjoy ;3.**_

_**Shadow: You better hope the enjoy it.**_

_**Shut up, I'm new at this :p**_

_**Shadow: *rolls eyes* Whatever you say.**_

^First Day^

~Shadow Pov.~

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_" Shut up already! I'm up, I'm up! Stupid alarm clocks, who invented them anyway."_

I get up to turn off the alarm clock from my IPhone and then head start for the bathroom to get ready and start another day. First thing to be done is a shower. Normally I would not mind waking up early, but today was the first day of school. That alone already put me in a bad mode. I hated going to school, being crowed, having to wake up early, homework,fighting, getting in trouble, _fangirls, okay maybe not the girls_, but everything else just didn't help much.

Any way there is no point in fighting it, I was going I liked it or not. Luckly i only have 2 more years and then i'm off to college and then a job, hopefully. That is as close to freedom i am going to have.

It only took me 20 mins to get ready. I was wearing my fresh clean glove, black jean with my chain and white T-shirt, with my rocket shoes and leather jacket.I was always told i wore to much black, but i don't really care. After a quick check in my mirror, i head down stair to be greeted with the smell of coffee, toast, eggs, and bacon.

_'Well, he goes everything.' _i thought.

"Morning mom, how'd you sleep?" I ask while grabbing a cup of coffee. She was a red and white hedgehog with purple eyes. Her name is Lora Jones hedgehog.

"Oh, just fine. Do you have everything ready for school?" she asked

"Yeah, oh and by the way, I'm taking the car instead of my Motorcycle to school ,so don't wait up. I know you have another meeting with your boss today." She works at this company called " G.U.N." ever since my dad died. He use to work there. I don't remember him, but my mom told me his name was Thomas the Hedgehog. I don't know how he died, but I try not to bring it up, it always upset my mom. But to be honest, i don't know why she still works when we live the way we do. I mean we are no rich, but were doing good even if she didn't work.I use to go and help whenever, but stop when I entered middle school. It got to hard to do so much in so little mom once told me that they would like it if I worked there again. I found that kind of werid. You'd thing a corporation such as G.U.N. would want better help then from a minor.

"See you later mom." I left and took my keys and backpack with me. After a quick good-bye, I drove off in my black Lamborghini Aventador. On my way there i was listening to _Linkin Park,_ "_In The End_ ".I was hoping to be first in school, so I would not have to wait a long time to get my schedule and have extra time in the music room. I had my base in the car so I wasn't worried.I just hoped my friends are already there. Me and my friends always did this at the begining of each year.I had meet them all though the years, but only 5 stuck around me the most. They were Silver the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower,but we call him Tails, Cream the Rabbit, and Blaze the Cat.

When I was parking, I saw my friends car, so I walk in to the school. Nothing had changed, except for the new Lockers, we always need new one. Our school allows students with powers, so i'm pretty sure you can conect the dots. I walked start to the office and just as I was about to open the door, I get smack with the door and fall flat on my butt.

"What the hell?! Watch it!" I yelled. Man that hurt and I think i busted my nose. Did not see this coming, literally. All I could see was a pink blur.

"I'm so sorry are you okay? I was in a hurry to see the school and I wasn't looking to where I was going. I 'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Ah, so it was a girl who hit me. To bad i can't see what she looks like. I better stop by the nurses office before class." Its fine, just watch it next time. Not everyone at this school is as forgiving." I sais with no emotion and got up and walk into the walking i notice a little blood coming form my now busted nose. My thoughts:

_This is going to be a long school year._

**Shadow: Wow, it actually turn out fine. Not bad for a newby.**

**I thought I told you to shut up. : (**

**Shadow: *points gun* what was that**

**N-nothing. Please contiune *walks away, slowly***

**Shadow: Please Review *points gun* _Or else_**


	2. Chapter 2

**-I have to say this is fun. I hope you guys like reading my story so far.**

**Shadow: Yeah, more on already, we are all waiting.**

**You know, your starting to sound like sonic.**

**Shadow: *_Click_* What was that? **

***backs away, slowly* O-oh, n-nothing, hehe.**

~Amy Pov~

"_You have to believe me, I would never hurt you….. I love you." He said, but I couldn't see his face. All I knew was that he was telling me the truth. "I-I believe you." I spoke. He started leaning towards me and then….._

"Yo sis, wake up! Or you'll be late for school!" Yelled Ray

I hear him yelling at me like he does every morning to wake me up. You'd thing I would buy an alarm clock or something, but those things are so annoying. Plus I would probably just keep hitting the snooze button.

"I'm up, I'm up! Just give me 35 mins, K? _I was in the middle of a good dream too_.

I got up and walk to my bathroom, took a quick shower, and got dressed. I was wearing my extreme skinny jeans, white V-neck burnout Tee, my black knee high converse, and my black DC Angel cropped jacket. I look at myself in my life size mirror.

'_I hope today works out for me_.' I thought

"Are you coming down, or do I have to carry you?" Ray said leaning on my doorway.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous about going to a new school, and meeting new people." I confess. I'm not one to talk unless spoken to. I have always been shy. My brother, Ray, looks at me as if I just said something he feels guilty of.

"Do you regret coming here to live with me? If you do, I could arrange something for you, so you feel better?" He told me with this sadden expression. That's something I love about him, he cares a lot about me. He was always the one I looked up to. What he said though was true. My parents gave my brother full custody of me. I didn't want to live far away from him, so we made a deal with our parent. I could live with my brother, as long as I still visited them, go to school, get good grades, and he makes sure I'm not getting into trouble. Thing is, when you have a brother like mine, it's almost impossible to get into trouble.

"No, I don't regret a thing. I love living here with you, I'm just nervous is all. I am the new kid you know." I giggle. He smiles and picks me up. "Hey! I can walk you know!"

"Yeah, but this is way faster." He always does something to make me laugh, every single day. The only time he didn't know what to do was when my ex-boyfriend decided it was okay to play with my feelings. He never had seen me that upset before, but understood, unlike my parents. That day he got into a fight with him, and was badly hurt. Luckily, not to hurt, like my ex.

"You ready, I'll drop you off. It's on my way to my college anyway."

"Thanks bro."

We got into his white Novite Rosso sports car. He told me how he could afford it, but he did tell me that I'm the only one making him keep it. I think it's because when I first saw it, I loved it. I even asked him to let me drive it once, but for some reason he said he felt scared of letting me drive it.

We got to the school in 10 min because we live to close by. I kissed him on the cheek and hoped out the car. "Drive safe." I yelled as he drove off. I started to walk throws the building when I saw a group of teens heading inside. So, because I don't know where the office is, I decided to go and ask them. I walk up to the cream rabbit and tapped her shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry t-to bother, but d-do you know where t-the office is?" I stuttered. I really need to work on my people skills.

"Oh, it's just down the hall. By the way, my name is Cream, Cream the Rabbit. What's yours?" She spoke in a kind manner. "Thank you and, my name's Amy, Amy Rose. Hope we see each other again." I answered while walking away in the direction she told me.

When I got to the office, I walked In and asked the Lady up front for my schedule. She hands it to me and wish's me luck, Weird. That was when I was about to head out, and open the door. Would you believe it, I hit someone with the door.

"What the hell?! Watch it!" I immediately ran to him to see he is holding his nose. I must have hit him pretty hard there.

"I'm so sorry are you okay? I was in a hurry to see the school I wasn't looking to where I was going. I 'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?"" Now that I have a better look at him, he looks kind of cute. Wait! Now's not the time.

"It's fine, just watch it next time. Not everyone at this school is as forgiving." When he said that with no emotions, it send chills down my spine. His voice was so deep and dark….no, no, no, not now. I was about to apologize when he got up and left. _Well, that was rude_.

Oh well, time to find my class before it starts. But something tells me this is going to be and interesting school year.

**I forgot to say last ti-**

**Shadow: She does no own any cha****racters, execpt for Ray Rose, Amy's brother.**

**You know, you could have let me finish.**

**Shadow: You to slow.**

**Just like-**

**Shadow: *CLICK* **

**Y-you k-know what, nevermind. -_-**

**Shadow: Exaclty, Please Review *click* you know the rest **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, my, gosh. :3, sumiting storys are so much fun, i actully have like 3 other storys i trying to write while doing this one.**

**Sonic: Are you going to let me say something in this one?**

**Shadow:What is HE doing here?!**

**Sonic: What the matter Shadz, can't stand someone stealing you spotlight?**

**Shadow: Why you, Come here! *Chasing Sonic***

**Sonic: Ooops *Running***

**Let hope the stop soon before th- *Sonic and Shadow _CRASH in to screen_*nevermind, Enjoy the Story ;)**

^ Surpises and Past ^

~Shadow Pov~

After the whole, get-hit-with- door-thing, I decide not to go to the nurses office. She would probably think I got into a fight and send me home. I wasn't in the mood for explaining it to her, so I walked off to the music room.

'_But I do wonder who hit me; I know it was a girl, but still. I know about every girl who goes here, yet I didn't recognize her. Oh well, if I find he, maybe I could guilt her into paying for my concoction.'_

When I got to the music room, they were sitting in the recording booth of the recording studio. Yes that right a recording studio, our school somehow had enough money to have one. Anyway, when I get there, I saw my friends just sitting there while laughing and having fun.

"So, what's sup guys?" I interrupted their giggle fest. "Nothing, just Sonic, who is going gaga over another girl this year. This time it was a girl who talked to cream this morning" answered Silver.

"And his future plans to make her his new girlfriend this year. "Added Blaze while giggling. Strangely though, I notice Silver blush. Hmmm, I'll have to him about it later.

"Well, if you would have seen her you would understand why she has to be my girl this year." Sonic defended himself. But for as long as I have known Sonic, he never seems to stay in a relationship for to long.

"Whatever, at least you didn't get hit with the door and almost suffered a concussion." I told them and they all busted into laughter. I like moments like this before school starts, put me in a good mood. After we finally calmed down, we decided to check out our schedules. Turn out we all have music together (period 7) and our free/study period (Period 8) are at the same time. Everything else mostly mixed and matched.

`_**Ring Ring Ring**_`

"Warning bell for class guys. Looks like we'll see each other later in lunch." Blaze announced while dragging Sliver to their Literature class with her, Tails and Cream went over the their Algebra I Class, and Sonic with me to World History.

We got there and took our assigned seats. Thank Mobius, Sonic always causing trouble so he sits in the front and because I always he A's in this class, I was placed in the back. Our teacher for this class was Ms. Cooper, a white featured and orange beaked crane. She wore a black pencil skirt, black blazer with two buttons, peacock blue button-down blouse with pussycat bow, freshwater pearl earrings, cream ruffled handbag, nude micro fishnet patterned hose, bright red patent leather pumps.

"Class, we have a new student attending our school this year, so please try to help her in any way you can." _Oh so it's a" her", then I can just put on my earphones, and ignore the rest. "_Come in."

I was about to put my earphones in my ears when I heard it. "Hi, my name is Amy Rose, it a pleasure to meet you guys." I snapped my gaze to the front of the class room where a pink hedgehog stood. I recognized her from this morning, but now that I could see her face, I was just surprised to see she was not that bad looking.

She had long pink quills that went to her mid back, her curves were just in the right places, her chest was just right, but her eyes were the most mesmerizing part. They were a jade green, Very rare to find now a days.

After a couple of seconds observing her, I was taken out of my thought when I heard the boys either whistling or checking her out. I don't know why, but I had to suppress a growl, I didn't like seeing them do this. This was weird because they do this all the time.

"Now Miss Rose, please take a seat with Shadow. Shadow, please raise your hand so she knows where to go." I didn't even raise my hand and you want to know why? Because at that moment she said that, every guy in the class shot their hand up in the air. I really felt like snapping every single one of their neck in half, but why was beyond me.

But what happen next caught me off guard, she walked towards me and asked "May I sit here?"

"Sure, but why here?" I felt stupid after asking the question I felt curios as to why she decided to sit here. "Because you're the only one who didn't raise their hand." She answered with a small giggle. I felt my face turn hot. "Oh." That was all I could say.

"You okay?" she asked me out of no were. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I told her.

"Cause I accidently hit you with the door this morning. I'm very sorry about that."

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about that…..um hey, would you mind if you I asked you, could I see you schedules?" I felt like an idiot, why did I ask that? "Sure, I don't mind."

I took my schedules out and compared them. "That weird, we have the same class except for our free period and gym, but yours say something about having unlimited D.E.P. (Done Early pass, but they call them Ditch Excuses Pass), why? I thought only seniors could have those."

"Well, you see, I have a record of always being done early. So the principle thought I might like to use that time for something else. She said something about not wanting me to become anti-social."

"Wait, you know who the principal is?! No one has even seen her before, unless your part of the special group of kids, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. But how co-" she was interrupted by the speaker. "Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and, Sonic the Hedgehog, please report to myoffice for a brief discussion. Thank you."

"That was weird." I told her, but we all were excused from the class and went to the office. Strangely enough, the rest of my friends were there too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. They all said the same; they were called by the principal.

"The principal will see you now." Said the lady at the desk. We all walked into a room and took a seat. After about 2 min, the door opens and in comes Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat. I did not see this coming. You may not know this, but me and Knuckles use to be friends, until Rouge came along and started to flirt with me. Knuckles had a huge crush on her, and thought I was trying to become her boyfriend. We got into a big fight, and we have not talk to each other since that day.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"We could ask you the same questions." I answered back. I wasn't too happy to see him after that fight. He believed that slut over me.

"Watch your tone, before I make you." Knuckles threated

"Or what?"

"I have to introduce my fist to your face like last time."

"I'd like to see you try." At that point, we were in each other's face." Clam down you guys, look, I don't know what happen between you guys but leave what's in that past, in the past, okay?" said Amy. I have to say, she has a way with words. Knuckles seemed to understand too. So we both back off.

"Okay, now that everyone is calm, does anyone have any idea, why we're here?" Asked Rouge. We all just nod no, until the door opens again, but this time, it was the principal.

**Haha, Cliffhanger. I had to try it, i really did. ;p I have a surpise for the next chapter.**

**oh, Shadow and Sonic are fine, just in the hospital, hopefully the won't try to-**

**Shadow: You still take to long to say Bye. **

**Why are you back? -_-**

**Sonic: Cause i wanted to say " We do no belong to Shadowkat014, except for the principal", oh by the way what is the surpise?**

**I not going to tell you. **

**Sonic:PPPPPlllllleeeeeeaaaaaaaaass ssseeeee**

**No.**

**Sonic:PPPPPlllllleeeeeeaaaaaaaaass ssseeeee**

**No!**

**Sonic:PPPPPlllllleeeeeeaaaaaaaaass ssseeeee**

**No! Shadow help me out here!**

**Shadow: Bye**


End file.
